Purely Coincidental
by EmeraldDream
Summary: Harry and Snape are both affected by a potions accident that transforms them into three year olds. Final Chapter up rated PG-13, just to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Purely Coincidental  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: None of these delightful characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a short bit.  
  
Note: This story is totally for fun and stands apart from all my other fanfictions as a solo story. I'm still working on the chapters, but I thought I might as well post now. The title took some time to come up with, I just titled it quickly. If I think of something better I'll probably change it.  
  
11:30 a.m., Tuesday  
  
The Dungeons...  
  
Harry was mixing a wiggenweld potion at the front of the class. He was the only student who hadn't been partnered up with another student because Snape had decided that Harry and his friends should never remain in the same group since that incident in Harry's fourth year concerning a IWitches' Weekly/I with an article about him. Snape had found the discarded magazine and read it aloud for all of the Slytherins' amusement. Now Harry was stuck working right in front of Snape's desk and directly under his critical eye.  
  
The entire hour had comprised of Malfoy flicking various potion ingredients at Harry while several of the Slytherins would snicker each time Harry got hit. Harry's face burned with anger, but he didn't dare retaliate - Snape would be on him in a second and he'd probably get several points taken from Gryffindor and a detention under Snape's supervision if he did.  
  
Snape had just stopped to sneer at Harry's slightly frothy potion when something splashed into the potion, causing it to foam uncontrollably and then explode. Harry heard several gasps as the potion splattered him and Snape. He wiped the strange foam from his face with his sleeve which, Harry noticed, had somehow grown quite a bit. Harry blinked down at his clothes, which were now several sizes too large, then looked up. The cauldron that had held the potion was now much bigger than before. His first reaction was that the potion must have made his clothes and the cauldron bigger, but now that he looked around the dungeon, he saw that he was actually smaller. His eyes finally stopped on something he hadn't noticed before. A small boy of about 3 or 4 years of age sat on the floor looking dazed. His soft, pale skin was accentuated by fine, shoulder-length black hair and a black cloak that was much too large for him.  
  
Harry gasped. "P...Professor Snape?!" The voice Harry heard when he spoke startled him. It sounded like a child's voice! He looked down at his hands as realization dawned on him. Whatever Malfoy had accidentally flicked into his cauldron must have changed his potion into a youthful potion. Harry could hear a few muffled snickers coming from the Slytherins' side of the dungeon - no doubt Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle couldn't contain their amusement of the situation.  
  
Harry's voice had managed to snap the other boy out of his daze and the boy now looked at him with ferocious intensity. Harry cringed under the glare that he was being given. "Everyone out.... NOW!" The other boy shrieked. "Potter, you stay." Most of the students shuffled out quickly, while others kept casting glances back at Harry and Snape. Harry noticed that a few more students were giggling now.  
  
After the last student left, Snape raised his wand and muttered, "Alius." Harry noticed that his robes were shrinking as well as the other boy's until the previously over-large robes fit them both. Now, the other boy was glaring at him once again. "Come, Potter. We're going to the headmaster's office." His voice was almost a whisper, but Harry could still make out the dangerous undertone.  
  
11:45 a.m., in front of the gargoyle statue...  
  
A very harassed Snape and Harry now stood in front of the statue entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frog." Snape muttered while some passing first year girls walked by, giggling at the strange pair. The gargoyle shifted to reveal the stairway that lead to the headmaster's office. Snape grasped Harry's sleeve and led him down the stairway while the gargoyle moved back into place.  
  
When they got to the entrance to the headmaster's office, it soon became apparent that neither of them could reach the door handles, so they settled for pounding on the door with their tiny fists instead. The door swung open and Snape and Harry had to catch themselves to keep from falling. Both looked up to see a cheerfully smiling Dumbledore peering down at them from behind his half-moon eyeglasses. "Come in." He motioned to some seats across from his desk as he stepped aside.  
  
12:00 p.m., they finally managed to crawl into the chairs...  
  
Both young boys looked up at the headmaster as he stood behind his desk, looking unsurprised as usual. "Headmaster, Harry threw some various ingredient in his potion during class, causing it to explode. It hit both of us and..." He paused to hold up a tiny balled up fist. "look at me now!!" Dumbledore merely chuckled while Snape fumed. "I did not throw anything! Malfoy had been throwing stuff at me all..." Snape rounded on Harry. "Silence! Don't you think I know what happens in my classroom?!" He hissed as menacingly as he could. Harry wasn't the slightest bit affected. "You do, you just ignore it when it's Mal..." Snape lunged at Harry and Dumbledore had the pry the two apart.  
  
Dumbledore glanced between then, a strange twinkling in his light blue eyes. It was a twinkling that made Harry very nervous. Dumbledore helped both boys into their seats again. "I am well aware of what has happened here, Severus, Harry. Fortunately, most of the potion must have hit you, Severus. Harry's lucky for that. Otherwise Harry would have de-aged until he'd become nonexistent." He paused for a second and looked thoughtfully at the two. "I am sorry to tell you that the only way to let this wear off is through waiting. As you know, Severus, there is no potion that can help with this without having dire side effects." Snape nodded. "The effects should wear off in about a week."  
  
Two gasps. Both boys began talking at once.  
  
"But headmaster, my classes...!"  
  
"What about quidditch...?"  
  
"I won't be able to..."  
  
"How am I supposed to..."  
  
Dumbledore merely silenced them with a look. "An idea has occurred to me since you have entered here today. Harry leaned back in his seat and he could hear Snape gulp. A feeling of foreboding seemed to take over the room. "Severus, I will inform Professor Grubbly-Plank that she may take over your classes until you are back to normal. Harry, I'm afraid that quidditch is out of the question. Now, both of you will learn to restrain yourselves and get along. It is thus my decision that you two will go to classes together, eat together, and yes, even sleep together." Harry fainted.  
  
1:30 p.m., The Hospital Wing...  
  
Harry woke up to the familiar white ceiling above him. "Ugh...what happened?" A cold voice answered him and fear began to creep in his veins. "You fainted, Potter, and I've had to sit here while you were asleep!" Harry put his glasses back on and glanced over to Snape. Sure enough, a small boy sat there. Harry gasped and fainted again.  
  
1:45 p.m., The Hospital Wing...  
  
"I think you both look adorable as three year olds, Severus." Harry could hear Madam Pomfrey giggle. He put his glasses back on and saw Snape glowering at Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, you're awake!" She bustled over and began checking his temperature. "'m Fime." Harry replied in a muffled squeak as he tried to remove the thermometer from his mouth. Madam Pomfrey chuckled. Harry frowned.  
  
"Can we go yet?" Snape narrowed his eyes at Madam Pomfrey while he asked this question. "Go? I was hoping Harry could stay here for another day..." Harry nearly fainted again. "No!" Snape gasped and grabbed Harry, dragging him out of the hospital wing. The both ran until they found themselves back in the dungeons. A place Harry would rather not be. "Were are we going?" Harry blinked. "My room." Snape muttered.  
  
They stopped in front of a painting of a scholar sitting under a willow tree. "Veritas." Snape answered the unspoken question and stepped inside the dark room. Harry reluctantly followed and nearly knocked Snape over. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" Harry could feel his glare without actually seeing it. "Call me Harry. I'm getting sick of you saying Potter all the time!" Harry replied. "Fine, then. Call me Severus... but not in class." Harry nodded silently, then realizing that it was possible that Snape couldn't see his nod, he said, "Yes."  
  
As they walked further into the room, Snape pointed his wand at the fireplace and a fire began to burn in it. The room lightened considerably, but it still felt quite dark and damp. The bricks seemed to almost have a dark greenish glow and the wooden chairs, desk, and table were all dark in color. Harry saw a majestic bed in the next room. As they walked into the bedroom, Harry saw a table lined with various potions and ingredients. Several magical burners kept some of the potions bubbling and glowing. The bed itself was made of mahogany and the curtains were a dark shade of green with silver lining.  
  
Severus stepped up to the table, dragging a chair with him. He stood on the chair and began to look through the ingredients. "I'm sure I left it here..." He muttered to himself. Harry decided to watch silently. He saw a small glitter at the end of the table and walked over to it. "What's this..?" Severus glanced at the shiny object. "There it is." He snatched it up and placed it on his chest. Harry stared at the object on Severus' chest. It was a small emblem that read:  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Slytherin  
  
It was decorated with a well-carved snake with emerald green eyes. "I made it when I was in my first year." Severus said. Harry was surprised. Severus hadn't been condescending when he's spoken, but he seemed really proud. Harry smiled. This was a side of the potions master he knew that the students and perhaps most of the teachers never saw. The other boy stepped down from the makeshift stool with a little help from Harry.  
  
Harry heard his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten lunch yet. "We missed lunch, so we'd better go to the kitchens to get some food." Severus walked back towards the entrance. "Where will we eat?" Harry asked. Severus looked back. "Well, why not here?" Harry winced. "I was actually hoping to eat somewhere brighter..." Severus frowned at him. "Well, fine then." He looked slightly offended. "I didn't mean that I don't like it. I'm just not used to so little light." Severus nodded and they left for the kitchens. 


	2. Chapter 2

2:15 p.m., Tuesday,  
In front of the fruit bowl painting…  
  
Severus reached up standing on tiptoes to tickle the pear. The painting swung forward to reveal the doorway to the kitchens. The two boys crept through the doorway and were nearly bowled over by Dobby the house elf. "Harry Potter has come to see Dobby once again!" Dobby squealed happily, hugging Harry tightly.  
"Hey, Dobby..." Harry managed to gasp out. Severus glanced at Harry and Dobby before explaining to the gathering crowd of house elves why they were there. The house elves quickly brought forth several platters of various dishes and a container of pumpkin juice. The two boys sat down in front of the fire and began to eat. Harry couldn't resist some of the sweets and began to eat them, earning himself a glare from the other boy.  
  
Harry grinned to Severus while he stole an éclair from one of the platters in front of the boy. "Hey! That was mine…" Severus tried to snatch the éclair back, but Harry stuffed it into his mouth. For the rest of the lunchtime Severus sulked while eating the rest of his food, making sure to keep it out of Harry's reach. Once they had finished, they bid the elves farewell and left.   
  
"Do you have any other classes today?"   
  
"No. I have Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology tomorrow, though."  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
Harry could hear the dread in Severus' voice. He had an idea what it might be for. "What is it? You don't like Hagrid or something?"   
  
"No. I just don't like his idea of 'cuddly creatures." Snape retorted. Harry had to agree. Hagrid's previous pets had included a gigantic three-headed dog named Fluffy, a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon named Norbert, and several creatures he had bred himself called blast-ended skrewts. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day with Severus. Harry had to suppress a snicker.  
  
  
6:00 p.m., Tuesday,  
Severus' Room,  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed, watching the other boy emerge from the bathroom dressed in his newly resized night robe. "Wow, so you really do take baths?" He couldn't stop himself. Severus gave him a death glare. "Of course I do." Harry shrunk back. "Sorry, it's just your hair." Severus frowned. "I put oil in my hair. There's nothing wrong with that." Harry moved over as Severus crawled past him to the other side of the bed. "Well, it just makes your hair look really greasy and unwashed." Severus began muttering. "What do you expect me to do about it? It's not like I'm gonna stop just to please every little student!" Harry glared at him. "Well sorry, I was just making a suggestion." Severus gave him a dark look. "Keep your suggestions to yourself." And with that, he turned to face the wall and ignored the other boy as he fell into a light sleep.  
  
  
3:00 a.m., Wednesday,  
Severus' Room,  
  
"AAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"   
  
*THUMP*  
  
Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up, searching for his glasses, finally managing to find them and place them on his face. Severus was on the floor with half of the blankets.  
  
"You kicked me!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know, honest!"  
  
Severus managed to climb back into the bed and eventually fell asleep again.  
  
10:00 a.m., Wednesday,  
Hogwarts Grounds - Care of Magical Creatures Class,  
  
Harry and Snape sat near Hagrid's hut as he lugged out a gigantic crate. Severus glared at the crate as Hagrid practically threw it down.   
  
"Ev'ryone, gather 'round now! Got a real treat f'r ya!"  
  
"Somehow, I doubt it." Snape muttered. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
Hagrid didn't seem to hear Snape's comment. He simply beamed at the entire class.  
  
"T'day we'll work with firecrabs!"  
  
Snape fainted.  
  
11:30 a.m., Wednesday,  
The Hospital Wing,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course, would you give me room?!"  
  
"Sorry.." Harry backed away and sat down. He must've been wondering when Snape would ever wake up.  
  
"Good god, is that damnable class over?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That oaf…"  
  
Harry glared, "He's not an oaf.."  
  
"Fine, he's not an oaf, but he allows his students to work with firecrabs. Yes, very bright fellow indeed."  
  
Harry huffed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "I have some good news and some bad news for you both."  
  
The two boys looked up anxiously at the nurse.  
  
"Well? Spit it out now.."  
  
"Well….it's…"   
  
  
  
(It's TBC. ^.^;; To everyone who left reviews, thanks! I really appreciate reviews and ideas. Yes, there will be some George and Fred Weasley and if this seems a bit too slash-ish, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to come out that way, but there was no other way and that funny scene just kept popping up in my head! Yes I'm odd, and yes, I have something fun planned out for the Potions class…but I still need to reword the next chapter. -Emmy) 


	3. Chapter 3

11:35 a.m., Wednesday,  
  
The Hospital Wing,  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked very serious. She seemed to be trying to form the right words. "Well, the problem is…I mean the test results…" Finally she straightened herself up and cleared her throat. "It seems that a side effect of the potion causes you to revert mentally as well as physically."  
  
There was a long, stunned silence, then Harry spoke, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you're an idiot."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and then attempted to hush the boys up until she could finish with the news.  
  
1 Later…  
  
She finally got both boys to listen and sit still as she continued, "Well, the good news is it's not constant. It fluctuates from time to time and so I believe that it should be gone once the potion wears off. The tests do show that much at least, although I admit, I'd rather like to know how you managed to create such a potion, Mr. Potter. I know I've never heard of such a thing before." She smiled and then went back to bustling over her other patients.  
  
"I'd like to know that too." Severus grumbled as he walked out of the hospital wing. "This is all your fault, Potter!"  
  
"It's not! Malfoy's the one who did it!"  
  
Severus made a derisive noise. "Oh yes, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy made that pitiful excuse for a potion for you. Even though he has the best marks in my class."  
  
Harry held back a comment as they walked down the hallways.  
  
"Herbology's almost over, might as well forget about that." Snape murmured.  
  
"Where are we going then?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and lunch is about to start."  
  
"Okay."  
  
11:45 a.m., Wednesday,  
  
The Great Hall,  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed several Ravenclaw and Slytherin students seated sparsely around the room. Several other students that had gotten out of classes early filed into the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor house table, but Severus held him back.  
  
"Potter, I refuse to sit at that table." He glared at Harry.  
  
"Fine then," Harry shrugged. "How about the Ravenclaw table?" He asked hopefully as he grinned at Cho Chang. Severus followed Harry's gaze and made a face before dragging him to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Why do we have to eat here?" Harry whined, wishing he were sitting next to Cho.  
  
"Because, Potter, I do not wish to watch you making googly eyes over some girl while I try to eat. It's disgusting." He grumbled.  
  
Finally, the rest of the students began to arrive. Several giggly Hufflepuff girls sat down near Harry and Severus. "Oh look who's at our table!" Harry smiled as the girls cooed over him.  
  
"Oy, lookit Harry! He's really got the girls over him." Fred Weasley snickered.  
  
"Hey, Harry, care to share some of that potion with us?" George laughed.  
  
"Yeah, really. I wouldn't mind being a kid again if I got that kind of attention."  
  
"Me neither, Fred, but with our luck we'd probably get Mad-Eye Moody as our babysitter." Both shuddered as they walked back to their table and Severus began to choke.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry glanced across the table as Severus swiftly downed his gobletful of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Aaah.."  
  
"Don't do that." Harry frowned. "I thought you were gonna croak."  
  
Severus glared at him. "I assure you I will not croak, Mr.Potter."  
  
Several of the girls giggled at Severus, who looked frustrated by how he suddenly lacked his old skills of intimidation. Harry flicked some mashed potatoes at Severus, hitting him in the face.  
  
"Aaaghh! How dare you!" Severus flicked some tripe at Harry that caused him to fall out of his seat. Harry reached up and snatched some peas and threw them. The Hufflepuff girls screamed as the peas bombarded them. Severus and Harry began snatching up the closest edibles and began throwing them at each other.  
  
"Stop that this instant!" Professor McGonagall screeched.  
  
"Uh Oh." The two boys said at once.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them like they'd gone mad. Several students were snickering. Professor McGonagall looked enraged - her face had gone all blotchy.  
  
Both boys decided to run for it and retreated from the Great Hall before Professor McGonagall could come after them.  
  
(TBC once again. Unfortunately, I kept trying to change what Madam Pomfrey was saying. It still doesn't sound right. In fact, I really didn't like how I wrote this chapter. There will be more Fred and George Weasley later when we get to the problem of Gryffindor's seeker's new age. Sorry to stop here, I've been really busy and haven't really had much time to post. Please keep the reviews incoming. Thanks!) 


	4. Chapter 4

6:00 a.m., Wednesday.  
  
Harry felt hands shaking him violently as he slept and slapped at them with his own hands before looking up into Severus' angry face. "Whassit?"  
  
The other boy frowned. "We've got Potions class. I've got to teach and I don't even have my lesson planned!"  
  
"Uhm…didn't Professor Dumbledore say that we would have a substitute?"  
  
There was a long silence, then, "Oh, yes. That's right…"  
  
Severus looked forlornly at the papers he had clutched to his chest and Harry immediately felt bad.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You had better be, Potter. This is all your fault."  
  
Harry muttered to himself and pulled the covers over his head, hoping to get back to sleep.  
  
8:00 a.m., Wednesday,  
  
The Dungeons,  
  
Professor Grubbly-Plank droned on about the many uses of spagyric mixtures from the front of the class. On the board, she drew a diagram and had several labels and compounds listed. She also didn't seem to notice that half of the class was asleep while she was lecturing. Even Severus looked bored by her never ending lecture.  
  
"I wish she'd just shut up." He muttered under his breath.  
  
After another 20 minutes, Professor Grubbly-Plank finally settled on pairing them together for the lab work. They would be creating a less potent version of the Drought of Living Death. Of course, Harry got paired with Severus. In order to reach the table and stir the cauldron, both stood on stools. Severus had insisted on measuring and preparing the ingredients while Harry would put them in and stir. Quite a few of the girls around them were giggling and watching them.  
  
"What do they find so amusing?" Severus seethed quietly.  
  
"I dunno, maybe you should ask them."  
  
"I refuse to ask them. You should, after all, they are your classmates." He shoved Harry lightly.  
  
"Why should I? And they're YOUR classmates too now." Harry shoved back.  
  
They began shoving each other until both toppled off of their stools. Everyone in the class started laughing as Professor Grubbly-Plank bustled over to them.  
  
"Are you two alright? You should know better than to act like children!" She scurried back off as more laughter greeted her words. She'd forgotten that Harry and Severus WERE children at the moment.  
  
Finally, the class was dismissed and Harry and Severus packed up their (Harry's, but he had to share for the time being) things. Severus was muttering something about incapable substitutes and boring speeches. For once Harry agreed.  
  
10:00 a.m., Wednesday,  
  
Hogwart's Grounds,  
  
Harry had dragged Severus outside to visit the Quidditch Pitch while they ate a small lunch of corned beef sandwiches. They both sat in the stands and watched Fred and George Weasley flying overhead and batting the bludger back and forth between them. Harry sighed and drank some pumpkin juice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you sigh?" Severus asked irritably.  
  
"Oh, well.." Harry looked down at his sandwich. "I won't be able to play on the team like this and our first match is this week. We'll have to forfeit to Hufflepuff." He looked utterly miserable.  
  
"Well, maybe we could talk to Minerva or Albus about it." Severus finally replied grudgingly.  
  
"Really? Do you think they'd let me play like this?" He looked hopeful.  
  
"I guess…" Severus shrugged. They would just have to find out for themselves.  
  
  
  
(TBC – once again, sorry for the short chapter. ^.^; I'm currently trying to do several projects at once and it hasn't helped that one of my computers' monitors blew up recently. I should have another chapter up later this week, though. I already have most of the story written down (here and there on sheets of paper I had with me at the times I thought this all up) and so it may take a while for me to type it all up (at this rate it may end up being longer than I had originally planned. I like to hear feedback, please let me know what you think!) 


	5. Chapter 5

12:00 p.m., Wednesday,  
  
The Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Why, pray tell, are you dragging me along, Potter?" The pouting sallow- faced, dark-haired boy enquired as he was dragged past the gargoyle and down the flight of steps that led to Dumbledore's office. Harry simply ignored his question and trudged on. They came to a stop in front of two massive doors. They both stared at the doors, normally, neither would have given this much thought before knocking, but seeing as how they had shrunk in size, it proved a problem. Harry pounded one little fist against the door, but it made very little sound.  
  
Frustrated, Harry turned to the other boy. "Well, aren't you going to help?"  
  
"No. I think I won't." Was Severus' sarcastic reply.  
  
Luckily, at that moment the doors opened in front of them and Dumbledore stood there looking down at them. "Is there a problem here, boys?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
The old headmaster stepped back, allowing Harry and Severus to hurry past him and crawl into their seats. Slowly he shut the door and ambled over to his desk, where he sat and waited for one of the strange duo to start speaking. Severus waited impatiently for Harry to start talking, but Harry seemed to be having other plans. He was now trying to reach over and grab a cake from the table.  
  
"Harry!" Severus hissed.  
  
Harry looked up and his stomach growled. "What? I didn't get to eat that much today..."  
  
"It's quite alright." Dumbledore interrupted, and with a wave of his wand, a plate of sandwiches appeared on Harry's lap. "If you're hungry too, Mr. Snape, I would be only too glad to do the same for you."  
  
Severus declined the offer and settled back in the chair that was now threatening to swallow his tiny form whole. Harry began to speak in- between bites, carefully pausing whenever he had to swallow down his food. "Professor, there's this problem *munch, munch* wif quiddifsh *gulp*..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I understand, Harry. It looks like Gryffindor will have to find a substitute seeker for this match. Is there anyone you had in mind?" He smiled softly.  
  
Harry put down his sandwich and sat up, looking as serious as a 3 year old can. "I would like for myself and Snape to be seekers. With weights in our pockets, we could probably be able to control my Firebolt with no problem, and Snape can look out for the bludgers while I look for the snitch."  
  
Snape gaped at Harry. Surely Dumbledore would say no to such a ridiculous scheme! A Slytherin seeker on the Gryffindor team?! Unheard of! Not to mention how terrible he'd look wearing the Gryffindor colors, not that he REALLY cared, red definitely wasn't his color. As he pondered how he'd look in the Gryffindor quidditch robes, he waited on Dumbledore's firm no.  
  
"Well, Harry, the idea isn't that bad, but are you both willing to do this? It could be quite dangerous if you get hit by a bludger. Your bones aren't as strong as they were before." He looked from Harry to Severus.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Harry answered before Severus could even register the fact that Dumbledore hadn't said no.  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Potter. I will speak to Professor McGonagall about this and see what she has to say. If she is okay with it, then you will be able to carry out your plan." He winked and all but shoved the two boys out of his office.  
  
"You don't suppose he was in a hurry to get rid of us?" Severus muttered sarcastically. He was still slightly in shock over Dumbledore's ridiculous approval. Of all the things he'd ever agreed to, this had to have been possibly the worst. It'd be a shame on Slytherin! "And what makes you think that I'm willing to go along with this, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry merely laughed. "Y'know, now that you're a little kid, you don't look intimidating at all."  
  
Severus glowered at him, but only succeeded in looking even cuter. Harry didn't stop laughing until they'd reached the front doors. Severus had finally decided to give up his usual sneers and glares for a neutral mask if only momentarily. "I'll ask only once more, Mr. Potter, what makes you think that I'm willing to go along with this?"  
  
The other boy merely shrugged. "You suggested it in the first place."  
  
"I most certainly did not suggest that you drag me into this." He looked indignant.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Severus onto the pitch. "Well, it looks like we're the only ones here now. Maybe we should start practicing riding on a broom?" He glanced over to Severus.  
  
"I refuse." He pouted. "We'd need weights and other items to balance things out. I refuse to try without the necessary precautions. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be a pancake for a day."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "Yeah, you're right...I guess it can wait. You'll still help me, won't you?"  
  
Severus sighed and drooped slightly. "I can't do anything about it." He muttered under his breath reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled.  
  
6:00 p.m., Wednesday,  
  
Professor McGonagall's office,  
  
"I see you both have spoken to Dumbledore about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Professor McGonagall paused briefly. "Dumbledore has told me he thinks it should be okay, but it is only reluctantly that I agree."  
  
"Why?" Harry's eyes were pleading.  
  
"Well, first of all, regarding you." She looked meaningfully at Severus. "How do you feel about this? You're a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Why exactly are you doing this?" She was definitely suspicious of Severus, although she'd never admit it in front of Harry.  
  
"I'm not quite participating by choice, I was volunteered." He gave a cute glare to Harry, who hid his smirk behind his hands. Severus turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall. "But I suppose the Slytherin spirit could take credit for my not backing out. It'd make me look bad. I already know I'd look bad anyways, but at least I can prove something to my students." His voice was very serious and Professor McGonagall worked quite hard not to laugh.  
  
"Fine, but you both realize the risks involved? There's a possibility that if something happens, even the slightest slip up, you both might die." She frowned at the two.  
  
"No, we won't." Harry insisted. "Fred and George can watch out for us and so can Severus, and that'll leave me to look for the snitch. I don't see a problem."  
  
"Potter, there are many ways that we could slip up. Fred and George might be too busy to pay attention to us, we might lose control of the broomstick, a bludger could still hit us, and we might end up sitting ducks up there." Severus began ticking off problems with his tiny fingers. "Need I say more?" He paused with one finger still up.  
  
"No." Harry looked slightly nauseated and Snape began to suspect that he had something to do with that.  
  
"Very well..." Professor McGonagall still looked quite reluctant. "I will tell the Weasleys. They are your team's co-captains. If they have already chosen a suitable substitute, you will have to stay out of the game for this one. If not, then you'll be allowed to practice. I do want you both to know that if the practice sessions go badly, you are to come to me and we will find a suitable seeker for Gryffindor."  
  
Both boys nodded at once and were dismissed. "Practice is usually in the mornings and afternoon after classes are over with." Harry explained. "So we'll have to be up at 7 tomorrow and out on the pitch."  
  
Severus shuddered at the thought of the cold morning breeze burning his overly sensitive skin. "I can't wait."  
  
7:00 a.m., Thursday,  
  
"Wake up, wake up!" Harry shook Severus awake a bit too roughly.  
  
"'lready?" Came Severus' muffled reply as he hid his face in his pillow. He wasn't a morning person and this was proof of it. He looked up sleepily at the other boy who, miracle of miracles, was fully dressed and looked quite cheerful. Severus groaned and hid his face back in the comforting softness of the pillow. Suddenly, he felt the warm sheets pulled away from him and tried to snatch them back from the Boy-Who-Lived, but it didn't seem as if he'd be getting them back anytime soon unless he decided to leave the bed. 'Not bloody likely.'  
  
Harry watched Severus with an amused expression across his face. "C'mon, up and at 'em! We have to hurry up and eat breakfast, then get to the pitch and I'm not going to drag you out in your night clothes."  
  
Severus muttered under his breath, "As if you would drag me out without my night clothes..." He snorted and slunk into the bathroom.  
  
7:20 a.m., Thursday,  
  
The Great Hall,  
  
Severus looked groggily about the Hufflepuff table. He and Harry had been ordered to sit side by side, probably to prevent more food fights from occurring between the two boys. Severus was pretty sure that was McGonagall's idea. She always had hated him. He muttered as he moved his food around his plate.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry glanced over at him, taking the time to spear a sausage on Severus' plate and pop it into his mouth before he realized it.  
  
"Would you stop stealing my food?" Severus frowned.  
  
"Sorry, but you weren't eating. I just guessed..."  
  
"Don't ever assume, Potter." Severus replied scathingly.  
  
Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to his plate. Severus silently cursed his bad luck for becoming a child again. He hated the fact that he could no longer fulfill his favorite pass time of intimidating students and threatening Harry Potter. He missed the power to take points away from Gryffindor. But most of all, he hated being called "cute" by all the girls and teachers. It was disgusting, especially since Harry enjoyed the treatment. 'Of course he would, the boy loves attention. He can't get enough! I, on the other hand, would prefer to be alone in my dungeons with a nice book.' He thought sourly as he nibbled at his toast. He was very aware that most of Hogwarts was watching him eat.  
  
  
  
(TBC. Next chapter will be the first quidditch training session and we'll see just how well Harry's odd plan works out (if it does).  
  
Heartfire Wind ~ yep, I guess it must have been a circuit problem. I'm not the only one who uses that computer, so it does get a lot of work. Luckily, I wasn't the one who turned it on when it blew up.)  
  
To all others ~ More to come soon!) 


	6. Chapter 6

7:30 a.m., Thursday,  
  
The Entrance Hall,  
  
Harry ran out of the Great Hall with a piece of toast still in his mouth and followed by a reluctant Severus. Harry had insisted that they arrive a few minutes early so that they could discuss the matter in more detail with the Gryffindor co-captains, Fred and George Weasley. Severus was disgusted with himself for actually going along with Harry's plan like he was.  
  
Once they arrived at the pitch, they found Professor McGonagall, Fred, and George waiting for them in the center. The twins waved them over and began to discuss the new situation while Professor McGonagall took a seat in the stands along with Colin and Dennis Creevey. The two Creevey brothers looked quite excited about watching Harry fly again. At that same moment both Harry and Severus wished they had had something better to do than gawk.  
  
"Okay, Potter, Snape, Professor McGonagall said it should be okay for us to trust you, so we'll be fitting you both with weights and then we'll try a short flying session once Madam Hooch arrives." George Began.  
  
"Madam Hooch insisted that she watch over you when you first kick off and take the first flight." Fred continued.  
  
"As a safety precaution or course." George finished.  
  
They quickly added some special magical weights to Harry and Severus' waists. Just as they had finished taking Severus' and Harry's measurements for their new quidditch robes that Fred and George insisted on ordering (this particular thought filled Severus with dread), Madam Hooch hurried onto the field towards them. She smiled at the two boys obviously pleased.  
  
"Today you'll just start off with kicking off, directing the broom, and flying. Hopefully you will both retain your skills with a broomstick." She smirked at this and the two boys had a really bad suspicion as to why. "If everything goes well as planned, then later tonight we will allow the bludgers to be introduced into the practice session. We don't have much time, so do your best, boys, and do try to be careful."  
  
Harry looked at the broomstick (that was now taller than he was) he clutched in his hand, then returned his gaze to Madam Hooch. "Uhm...how are we gonna get on the broom?" Both boys turned bright red as that question was greeted with laughter.  
  
"Oh, really, you'd think an old cow like you would be a bit more serious." Severus spat.  
  
Madam Hooch finally straightened up and did her best to look dignified. She seemed to be having a hard time dealing with Severus' scathing remark. "Harry, you will mount the broom as you have always done before, but this time, you will wait while Severus gets on as well. It should easily accommodate you both. The only problem you may have is directing the broom. This has never really been attempted on a racing broom before, so I honestly don't know the outcome." She mounted her own broom and kicked off, waiting for the two boys to do as they were instructed.  
  
Harry got on his broom and hovered while Severus climbed on behind him. "You on okay?" He asked his passenger.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Severus said with forced calm as he reluctantly held on to Harry's weighted down robes.  
  
Harry kicked off of the ground and the broom rose easily enough. Madam Hooch nodded to them and told them they were doing well so far. She looked very pleased.  
  
"Eh...which way do we go?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"Left." Was the curt answer.  
  
"Right!" Harry automatically turned right, ignoring Severus' annoyed comments as to his decision. They sped across the pitch and made several sharp turns causing Severus to nearly fall off.  
  
"This isn't working." Severus muttered. "Each time you make a turn I come very close to falling. You need to give some sort of warning next time you do that."  
  
"Warning?! But that's impossible!" Harry protested.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe not, Potter, but we'll have to solve that once we get back down." Severus looked thoughtful.  
  
After a fairly successful practice Harry and Severus were accosted by Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Colin, Dennis, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well, Potter, Severus." Professor McGonagall nodded to each of them in turn. "You did fairly well. As discussed, the bludgers will be released next time." She nodded and let the others flow forward.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend while Ron watched, grinning. "You were absolutely wonderful up there." She bit her lower lip. "But...what do you plan to do about the bludgers? I don't want to think of what would have happened if one hit you!"  
  
"Yes, Harry, and what about those turns? You can't afford to throw Professor Snape off the broom each time you turn around." Everyone winced at Fred's words.  
  
"I know," Harry glanced over at the other boy. "We're working on that."  
  
"That's good," George replied. "I do hope everything goes okay. I'd hate to have our star seeker sit out on any of the games."  
  
"Yeah, Harry, they were thinking of getting me or Ginny to be seeker, but we both didn't want to." Colin smiled to Harry. "We'd look terrible compared to you."  
  
Harry smiled with forced politeness. "I'm sure you wouldn't be too bad, Colin."  
  
"Wow, did you hear that Dennis?" Colin turned to his brother and they started chatting excitedly about Harry.  
  
Harry suppressed a groan. "Don't worry, Harry." Ron smiled to his best friend. "You're the best seeker Gryffindor's had. I don't doubt that you'll be amazing in the match!"  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled as Hermione finally let him go.  
  
"Oh, Harry, did we ever tell you the good news?" Ron continued.  
  
"No, what is it?" Harry was very curious now.  
  
"Well...actually, I was asked to be Keeper and I agreed." He beamed proudly to Harry. "It doesn't concern moving too much too far, so my old broom should handle it just fine until I can get a new one." He stopped and looked nervously to Hermione. "And...well, er...me an' Hermy are together now. I asked her out yesterday and she said yes." He looked as if he desperately wanted Harry's approval.  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm glad for you two." He smiled and Ron and Hermione sighed with relief, but inside Harry felt a little hurt. He had missed his friends this past week and suddenly things changed so much while he was gone. He knew that it wasn't their fault, but it still didn't make him feel any better.  
  
  
  
12:00 p.m., Thursday,  
  
Severus' Chambers,  
  
Severus stood over a mini-cauldron of a bubbling golden fluid, stirring it carefully. He looked up to see Harry moping in a corner with a cow-spotted bunny one of his many fan-girls had given him. He was clutching the bunny close to him and looking dejected as he leaned heavily against the wall. Severus' glare turned into a frown. 'I hope he doesn't plan to go into a bout of self-pity and try and complain to me.' It took him a little longer to notice that Harry was actually crying.  
  
"Oh for heavens' sake, what is it, Potter?!" He threw up his hands in resignation and stalked over to the other boy.  
  
Harry looked up at him through watery eyes. "It's nothing - go away."  
  
"I will not, Potter. Stop this stupidity at once!" Severus insisted and made to grab the bunny.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelped as his bunny was snatched away. "Gimme back Fuu-Fuu!"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Fuu-Fuu? You name your stuffed toys."  
  
"So? There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Harry retorted.  
  
Severus shrugged. "I'll give Fuu-Fuu back if you stop crying."  
  
Harry nodded and wiped his face off on his robes. Severus grumbled and handed Fuu-Fuu back and returned to his cauldron.  
  
"What's that?" Harry peeked into the cauldron.  
  
"This is the answer to the problem with the turns." He answered. "He slowly poured the contents into two vials and set them on a nearby rack."It creates temporary telepathic abilities between two parties and acts as a sort of mind link. It wears off after an hour, unfortunately, and so it's rather urgent that the game be over before it begins to wear off."  
  
"This isn't illegal?" Harry blinked into the vials.  
  
"Of course not, at least in this case. I think it's quite necessary, actually. Whether anyone ever intends to make it illegal...well, we'll just see." Severus sealed both vials with two corks. "It's about time for lunch, isn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded and placed Fuu-Fuu on the bed. Severus made a note of the bunny and wondered whether he was actually cruel enough to tease Harry about it once they were back to normal. He decided he'd better not risk Harry telling everyone about his own bad habits. Especially when Harry woke him up last night and told him he was talking in his sleep. That was very embarrassing, especially since Harry claimed that he was saying odd things involving dried scarab beetles. It was probably a good idea though. Although the chances of him actually sleeping anywhere within earshot of another human being was extremely remote.  
  
The two boys made their way through the dungeons and into the Great Hall. Their usual seats were reserved by the entire Hufflepuff house. All of the girls in Hufflepuff absolutely adored them even when Severus did his best to offend them (it never worked). Hannah Abbot, a small Hufflepuff of Harry's age sat across from them.  
  
"How did you like your bunny, Harry?" The pig-tailed girl grinned.  
  
'So that's where he got it from.' Severus mused as Harry replied with a smile. 'I wonder what he was crying about.' The food had appeared and several of the girls had started serving the two boys much to Severus' chagrin. He grumbled about pushy little girls as he ate and only got laughed at. If only he weren't a child, then he could gleefully take a hundred points from Hufflepuff. Luckily, Harry got the brunt of the attention because he was simply cuter.  
  
"Do you think you'll be allowed to play as Seeker this game?" Ernie Macmillan asked from next to Hannah. It was obvious why he asked, he wanted Hufflepuff to win.  
  
"It looks like they will." Harry replied, careful not to give out any information.  
  
"Oh." Macmillan looked appropriately disappointed.  
  
"Oooh...you'll be playing as you are, Harry?" Hannah giggled.  
  
Harry merely smiled and nodded.  
  
Almost all of the girls at the Hufflepuff table started up a frenzy of chatting and giggling. They were definitely gonna be watching Harry at the game. Some might even cheer him on a little too, it seemed. Severus wondered how Harry could put up with this. Obnoxiously loud fan girls were quite annoying to Severus, but that was nothing new. After a few minutes, both Severus and Harry had finished their meal and left for the only class of the day, Charms.  
  
(TBC - Next chapter will include the Charms class and the second Quidditch practice session for Harry and Severus. I had originally intended naming the bunny Foo-Foo, but images of Mister T saying foo' popped into my head. That's why I chose to change it to Fuu-Fuu. ^.^;; ) 


	7. Chapter 7

7:30 a.m., Friday  
  
Hogwarts Grounds  
  
That morning Severus and Harry walked out to the quidditch pitch with Harry's Firebolt in tow. The students and teachers they passed on the way stopped and gaped, but Severus ignored them. He was obviously not in a good mood. Harry on the other hand smiled cheerfully and waved to everyone they passed. When they arrived, the pitch fell silent and Severus glared around.  
  
"Well?" He attempted a menacing growl.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" George Weasley blurted out.  
  
Severus turned bright red and muttered something under his breath before replying. "Mr. Potter stole my hair gel and hid it."  
  
"It looks better without it!" Harry insisted.  
  
"What you THINK, Mr. Potter, does not matter. This is my hair and I happen to like it my way."  
  
"Well, he's right. It looks alot better like that." Fred admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I bet if you left your hair like that after you change back to normal you might actually get a date some time." George agreed.  
  
Harry snickered and Severus threw a tantrum. "I do not WANT or NEED a DATE, Mr. Weasley!" He huffed.  
  
After Severus' tantrum had subsided, Madam Hooch suggested that they get on the broom. Harry and Severus took the potion that Severus had made last night and then got on the broomstick and awaited Madam Hooch's whistle.  
  
/Can you hear me?/  
  
/Of course I can, Mr. Potter./  
  
The whistle went off and the Firebolt flew forward swiftly. Soon Fred and George had joined them in the sky while Angelina released the bludgers and the snitch. Harry followed after the glint of gold.  
  
/Lean to the right!/ Harry did as he was instructed and they both turned sideways in time to avoid an oncoming bludger.  
  
/Thanks, but now I've lost the snitch./  
  
/At least you haven't lost your head, Mr. Potter./  
  
/Fine, fine./  
  
They circled above a short ways before Harry saw the snitch fluttering near one of the goals. Quickly, he pushed forward and dived after the snitch, catching it successfully. Madam Hooch stopped the timer on her watch.  
  
"Six minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Good time!" She congratulated them.  
  
The rest of the practice went so well that everyone felt Gryffindor now had a very good chance of winning the Championship. By the time they had finished practice, lunch was over and Harry and Severus were late for Charms class. Harry convinced Fred to take his Firebolt back to the Gryffindor tower where it would be safe before running off to class, dragging a very grouchy Severus behind him.  
  
1:38 p.m, Friday,  
  
The Charms Corridor  
  
Harry and Severus finally reached the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick took a minute to scold them for being so late, but quickly allowed them to sit down with a jovial smile. They were partnered together once again while the class attempted sleeping charms on each other. Severus' mood didn't improve any when he had trouble getting the complicated wand movements right. Furious with himself, he shook the wand and snarled at it. It replied with a puff of smoke that filled the room and caused everyone to have to retreat to the corridor outside.  
  
/Brilliant idea. How come I didn't think of that before?/ Harry teased.  
  
/Oh shut up. It's bad enough that the potion still hasn't worn off yet./  
  
/It had better...or you'll be stuck with me thinking in your head./  
  
/Good God NO!/ Harry winced at the loudness of Severus' thoughts.  
  
The class was dismissed and Harry and Severus took the chance to retreat the Severus' chambers. The mind link still hadn't worn off and Severus was beginning to panic. He certainly didn't want to be stuck with Harry thinking to him. That would be just too hideous. Harry didn't comment at all to Severus while he worked and Severus was relieved by that.  
  
6:00 p.m., Friday,  
  
The Great Hall  
  
The duo sat at their usual table and ate in seeming silence. Luckily, no one could read their thoughts. If they had, they'd have known that despite Severus' multiple efforts, the mind link was still ever firmly in place. Both had to struggle to keep their private thoughts private and that wasn't at all pleasant.  
  
After dinner, they were headed back for Severus' chambers, when too large hands grabbed them and two soaking towels were pressed firmly against their noses. Harry fell unconscious immediately as they were dragged outside to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry awoke in a dark padded cell. Severus was laying next to him bound and gagged and writhing on the floor, Harry could tell he was cursing into the gag from just his thoughts. Despite himself, Harry undid Severus gag and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
/Why is he all tied up like that?/  
  
/Because, Mr. Potter, their little plan didn't work on me./ "I'm fine."  
  
/What plan?/  
  
/Mr. Potter, do you know where we are./ His tone was more of a statement than a question.  
  
/My guess would be somewhere Voldemort put us./  
  
/Exactly./  
  
/But what did you do to get tied up?/ Harry began to work on the tight ropes that bound Severus.  
  
/I don't wish to discuss it./  
  
/Why not? They didn't hurt you did they?/ Harry was beginning to get worried.  
  
/No./  
  
/Then why not?/  
  
/Fine, if it will stop your pestering, I will explain what happened while you were unconscious. Crabbe and Goyle were the two who caught us. They brought us here, wherever here is, and brought us in front of Voldemort. I managed to bite Goyle and get him to drop me, then I tried to attack Voldemort, but he got to me first. As you can see he did this to prevent me biting and cursing them all./  
  
Harry immediately fell over laughing and Severus growled at him. /You BIT Goyle? That's just too funny!/  
  
/Oh shut up, I have a headache./  
  
Peter Pettigrew scurried over to them with two bowls of soup and some bread. Carefully, he slipped it through the iron door to them and muttered his apologies to Harry before running off. As they ate, Harry couldn't help but notice that Severus' left hand was swollen.  
  
/What's wrong with your hand?/  
  
/....it's nothing./  
  
/No it's not! Your hand's swollen. What happened?/  
  
/It got stepped on./ Snape was aggitated.  
  
/Goyle?/  
  
Severus nodded and Harry frowned. It wasn't fair that they pick on two wizards when they couldn't defend themselves.  
  
"I wish I had my wand." He sighed and pushed away his soup.  
  
"What? Not hungry?" Harry looked up, startled to see a vaguely familliar face peering back at him.  
  
/Lestrange./ Severus glared.  
  
"It's too bad our great lord won't let us have you two. It would feel so great to torture you two until you go insane." His grin was twisted and malicious and Harry was forced to supress a shudder.  
  
/They killed Neville's parents.../  
  
Severus looked at him in surprise. /How did you know that?/  
  
/Uh...I'll explain later, we have to figure out some way to get out of here first, right?/  
  
Lestrange eventually left when the two fell silent. /Yes, it appears that they don't know about our mind link...yet. If they torture us while we're both conscious, they'll find out./  
  
/Okay, so what's the plan? I certainly don't know the Death Eaters well enough to even know how to get out of here./  
  
/There is no plan...yet./  
  
(TBC. Also, just so you guys know, the Quidditch match will be Saturday/tomorrow. In order to keep Gryffindor from forfeiting, Harry and Severus will have to manage to get back to Hogwarts in time for the game. This'll be cutting it pretty close, but I'd always intended on having them captured by Voldemort, and this works pretty good. Unfortunately, at this moment, I'm at a bit of a loss as to how they'll escape, so you'll have to give me some time.) 


	8. Chapter 8

8:00 p.m., Friday,  
  
Harry and Severus' Cell.  
  
Harry began to bang his little fists against the heavy door and yell. Sitting in a corner, Severus simply watched on in mild amusement. He didn't know what Harry expected as the little boy began to scream at the top of his lungs. Eventually he was rewarded with slowly approaching footsteps outside the door and someone muttering in frustration under their breath as they fumbled with the keys.  
  
"Shut up, you brat!" A very agitated Lucius Malfoy kicked Harry back into Severus.  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!" Harry sat up defiantly and crossed his arms, pouting. "I WON'T stop until YOU feed me!" The boy set his jaw.  
  
/What are you doing?/ Severus thought to Harry.  
  
/I'm getting food! I'm seriously hungry.../ was the reply.  
  
Severus gaped at the other boy, then turned his gaze to a fuming Lucius. "Fine! WORMTAIL!"  
  
The tiny and balding Peter Pettigrew appeared at Lucius' roar. "Y...yes, Master Malfoy?" He trembled.  
  
"Get these brats some food, Wormtail. I'm trying to sleep and they won't shut the hell up." He hissed and stalked out past Wormtail as he gave a muffled reply.  
  
"Don't forget our spoons!" Harry added cheerfully.  
  
Wormtail turned around and shut the heavy door behind him, sliding the iron lock into place loudly. "Spoons?" Severus finally asked after Wormtail's footsteps faded.  
  
"Mhmm.." Was Harry's only reply. Within a matter of minutes, Wormtail returned with a tray and set it down in front of the tiny duo. The tray had two steaming bowls of beef stew, two goblets of pumpkin juice and two spoons.  
  
"What you see is what you get, I brought this from the house elves, so don't kick up a fuss." He stated meekly before scurrying out the door and once again locking the bolt.  
  
Harry looked very pleased and held his spoon up, admiring it. Severus gingerly picked up his own spoon and dipped it in his bowl. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eating my soup, what does it look like?" Severus growled.  
  
"No! We can dig our way out..." Harry eyed the spoon speculatively.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" Severus felt like strangling the other boy.  
  
"What? They do it on tv all the time.." Harry frowned.  
  
"TV?" Severus looked puzzled. "What's that? Another muggle item?"  
  
Harry simply shrugged and attempted to stab the cold stone floor with the spoon....and it bounced back at him. "Ack! Why didn't it work?"  
  
Severus merely laughed. It was just too funny, seeing Harry stunned that he couldn't dig his way out of a cell. Harry shot a glare at Severus before looking forlornly at his now discarded and bent spoon. "Don't laugh at me. At least it's better than sitting here and waiting for Voldemort to kill us."  
  
To Harry's surprise, Severus didn't flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name, but he did stop laughing. "It would have taken you over a decade to dig your way out of a muggle cell with that thing, but in these cells there's always at least a dozen spells to prevent escape. It's always been that way with wizards, but of course, you wouldn't know that."  
  
Harry sighed and settled on picking up his bowl and sipping out of it without the help of a spoon. After he finished, he wiped his mouth with his cloak sleeve and started on his pumpkin juice. Severus watched the Boy Who Lived with mild amusement before finally going back to his own food. As he was eating, a thought came to him.  
  
"Why WERE you crying yesterday?" Severus tilted his head curiously to the other boy.  
  
Harry sighed and pulled his legs up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Well..I just haven't talked to Ron and Hermione in so long, and then finding out that he's the new keeper and on top of it all that they...they're going out..I just feel left out. It won't be the same anymore, I'm sure of it! They'll be so wrapped up in each other and I'll be alone again."  
  
"THAT was all?! How stupid. And here I was thinking that you were the one who'd think your friends would worship you forever." Severus gave a snort.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Harry frowned.  
  
"It means that you're being ridiculous. They worship your very presence, they more than likely won't stop now." Harry noted a hint of bitterness in the sallow boy's tone of voice.  
  
"Did you have any friends when you were a student?" Harry asked. "Like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?"  
  
"Of course I had friends! I wasn't some scum hated by everyone around me like you may believe." Severus snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry meant it. He hadn't meant to insult the other boy. "You just...sounded really upset when you talked about my friends, that's all."  
  
"And so you automatically jump to the conclusion that I've always been friendless." Severus stated. "I'll have you know that I was far from friendless as a child."  
  
Harry recalled something that Sirius had once said. "But all of your friends became Death Eaters, didn't they? Is that why you became one too?"  
  
"All of my Slytherin friends did, yes." He nodded.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "You had friends outside of Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, but not many. Why are you still pestering me?"  
  
"I'm just curious." Harry leaned back against the cold wall. He certainly didn't want to die here as a child. He had at least figured that he'd live to graduate Hogwarts, but at this rate, he wouldn't pass his fifth year. It was such a depressing thought.  
  
/Stop that./ The words had startled Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
/Stop this insistent pity party that you keep having, it's becoming a nuisance./  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?" The two boys looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of them, his eyebrow arched. "Lord Voldemort has asked to see you two and I'm to bring you." He snatched both boys up. Harry started kicking and Severus wouldn't stop trying to squirm out of his grip.  
  
"Stop that, you brats!" Then as an afterthought added, "Or else I'll have to jinx you both." That did the trick - both boys stilled.  
  
11:30 p.m., Friday,  
  
The Riddle Mansion, Second Floor.  
  
Harry immediately recognized the room from his dreams as well as the various people who were standing inside. An amused looking Voldemort occupied the chair in front of the fireplace. He was watching a pale and shaking Igor Karkaroff leaning against one of the walls. Karkaroff had various bruises covering his face and blood smeared over his obviously broken nose, mouth, and all over the front of his now tattered cloak. The man had obviously been physically beaten. Standing between Voldemort and Karkaroff was the man Harry knew only as Lestrange. His fist was bloody and an insane grin crossed his dark features at the sight of Harry and Severus. Harry gulped. Wormtail was trembling behind Voldemort's chair and a woman with dark hair and equally dark features whom Harry knew was Mrs. Lestrange was sitting in a nearby chair, holding Nagini in her lap and carefully petting the hissing snake.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stopped in front of Voldemort and dropped the two boys before bowing low. "Here we are, my Lord."  
  
Karkaroff's eyes widened in horror. "That...c...can't be?! S...Snape and Potter?!" Karkaroff's words had a slight lisp due to the fact that he was missing quite a few teeth.  
  
In response to Karkaroff's exclamation, Lestrange kicked him in the stomach, smashing the trembling old man against the wall and allowing him to slump there, sobbing quietly. "Shut up." Lestrange twisted his features as he spat out to Karkaroff.  
  
"That will be enough, Lestrange." Voldemort's cold voice made Harry shiver.  
  
"Yes, m'Lord." Lestrange bowed and he and his wife left the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Nagini slithered over Harry and Severus' feet to Karkaroff and began to curl over the not-quite-conscious man's form, using him as a sort of rug - an obvious insult to him. "You've done very well, Malfoy. Not only have you managed to break my most loyal subjects out of Azkaban as well as work on a treaty with the Dementors, but you have also brought me the two.." He paused and laughed," most wanted children." The amused look in Voldemort's eyes showed that this was absolutely the most perfect moment in the evil man's life.  
  
"Goyle and Crabbe helped as well, m'Lord. My son watched over the two to make sure they didn't bundle the capture." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Very good. Once they become official Death Eaters, they will be rewarded." Voldemort nodded and turned his attention to the snake. "Nagini, would you come to me?" He hissed to the snake and she slithered over to him and into his lap.  
  
"Tell me, Severus, how did you ever manage to look so young after all these years?" Voldemort and Malfoy laughed and were joined by Wormtail's own nervous laugh.  
  
Harry glared at Wormtail. He hated the man and he was responsible for the fact that this man had used him to bring Voldemort back to power. He glanced over to Severus and noticed the other boy's hands were curled into tiny fists. He looked furious. Harry was even more surprised to see that Severus wasn't afraid of Voldemort.  
  
/Harry./  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
/There's a window behind Wormtail. I'll distract them while you jump out of it./  
  
/WHAT?! I'm not going to kill myself and let you get caught and tortured.. I KNOW you want me dead, but this is ridiculous!/  
  
/Harry, your magic will keep you from getting killed..haven't you realized that by now? Hasn't something strange always happened whenever you've been threatened? They're called magic reserves, and they're mostly to keep you from being killed through those kind of accidents./  
  
Harry remembered the many times something had happened like that to him, it also brought back the memory of Neville explaining how he had fallen out of a window and bounced safely off the ground. It all made sense now. /Okay, but...what about you?/ He certainly didn't want Severus to be caught after risking his life to save him.  
  
/I'll be right after you./ At that Severus ran forward and kicked Voldemort in the shin and then shoved the chair with all the strength he could muster.  
  
Voldemort shrieked out and fell backwards in his chair, pinning Wormtail to the ground as Nagini spilled over them both. Malfoy was just stunned. "RUN!" Severus snatched Harry's hand and all but dragged him to the window. Luckily for both of them, the window had no glass and the boards that were bolted over it had just enough space for the two small boys to squeeze through.  
  
They fell to the ground and both bounced back unhurt. Immediately they were both up and running towards the town as Voldemort's angry screeches filled the air. /Harry, we've got to find a broom...it doesn't matter if it's magic or not, we can make it fly./  
  
Harry nodded and the two dashed to the nearest house. The house was abandoned and there were no brooms in sight, desperately they ran from house to house, searching for brooms until they got to the last house. The only item to be found at the last house was a vacuum cleaner.  
  
"This'll have to do." Severus winced.  
  
"Will it work?' Harry asked.  
  
"We've got to try, no time left." Severus muttered as he mounted the vacuum and dragged Harry on. Slowly and shakily, the old vacuum rose up into the air.  
  
"It's working!" Harry gasped.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail came running from behind one of the near houses and made a grab for the dangling cord, but both missed and fell into a pile on the ground as the vacuum rose higher off of the ground.  
  
"Get off of me, you idiot!" Malfoy kicked Wormtail away and ran back to the mansion to get his broom, no doubt.  
  
Severus turned the vacuum north and urged it forward. It wasn't exactly fast, but it still worked well. Severus knew that Malfoy's broom wasn't exactly up-to-date (he rarely used it and often declared broom riding outside of playing quidditch to be a waste.) and at the rate they were going he'd never be able to catch up with them on his old outdated broom. Severus was surprised out of his reverie when Harry placed his arms around his stomach and rested his head against the sallow boy's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" He growled.  
  
"'m sleepy.." There was a pause that was taken over by a yawn. "Gonna nap.." The other boy murmured and was soon fast asleep. Severus grumbled about being used as a pillow and sighed. It would be a long night.  
  
(TBC - The reason they haven't been acting childish so much lately is because the potion is slowly beginning to wear off - as well as the situation being a bit too serious and so the "magic reserves" kicked in to temporarily allow them to....well, most of the time - to think straight. (Harry must have had a bit of trouble there with the spoon incident.) In a couple of days, they'll be back to normal size. As for the mind link...the potion also affects the other potions that they drink. Since the mind-link was obtained from both drinking a potion, it has managed to stay in place. Now because of the mind-link, another problem has occurred. Any spells cast on one will affect the other until the link is broken, and so the events are becoming a chain reaction. As for Malfoy's broom, it took a while for me to decide to make it an old model (it's a Cleansweep 7, to be exact.). The reason is because I believe that Malfoy would probably prefer apparation to flying. I'm sure he and Severus were probably both on the quidditch team at Hogwarts, but afterwards Malfoy more than likely wasn't in any professional teams (no need for the newer brooms because they are meant specifically for quidditch for the most part.). Malfoy's role in this story was purely humor-based (unlike the Lestranges...and for once I like having Lucius in a non-serious role, it's really all that more amusing to me!). As for the all-out less humor...I apologize for that. I did add as much as I could, but I also have a storyline that I follow and this part was the basic idea I'd originally had. I wasn't sure whether or not to use it, but I eventually went for it anyways. I hope ya'll don't mind it and it's not too dark.) 


	9. Chapter 9

6:30 a.m., Saturday,  
  
Severus Snape woke in a tangle of limbs and chord. Looking around, he saw that they were in a peaceful looking wooded area; sparce plants sprouted up from the few spots that weren't covered with branches and leaves while moss- covered rocks scattered down to the edge of a small, clear creek. Severus found it quite disconcerting that Harry was now nestled up against him, hugging him, and even moreso when he realized that the other boy was in his embrace. There was a tiny protest from the Boy-Who-Lived as Severus withdrew from both the boy and the vacuum cleaner that looked thoroughly squashed and Severus was pleased to note that neither of them looked too badly hurt.  
  
The main problem now was how to get back to Hogwarts. Hopefully, the vacuum cleaner was still working, but Severus sincerely doubted that. If it had still been working, then it should have taken the two little boys to Hogwarts instead of stopping in the forest. Severus sighed contentedly as he dipped his itchy arms in the cool water. The water was soothing to his nerves and he was sure that once he and Harry had returned, Madam Pomfrey would heal them both up perfectly. Severus turned his head back when he heard some noise coming from the vicinity of the vacuum cleaner. Harry was sitting up and looking around, bewildered.  
  
Reluctantly, Severus pulled his aching arms out of the water and called to the other boy. Harry's confused expression only deepened when he saw Severus stalking towards him. "Where are we?"  
  
"That, I do not know. Apparently, the vacuum decided to deposit itself here upon its death." Severus murmured.  
  
Harry looked down sadly at the vacuum cleaner and immediately stood up, most likely under the impression that he was causing it pain or some other such nonsense. "It is not a living thing, Potter."  
  
Harry glared at his companion. "It helped us get this far.." At that thought, Harry glanced around once more before continueing, "but what about Malfoy and Wormtail? Won't they be after us?"  
  
"I have no answers, Potter."  
  
"Are you sure it's dead, though? I mean, maybe.."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Well...what should we do with it.." Harry looked dejectedly at the worn out old vacuum cleaner.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. We have to get out of here and hurry back to Hogwarts." Severus snatched up Harry's hand and dragged him away from the lifeless vacuum cleaner.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Severus finally plopped down to rest. He wasn't used to walking long distances and Harry seemed glad for it. He watched as the other boy plopped down next to him and began to look around wonderingly. Severus smirked, Harry must've never been deep in any forest other than the Forbidden Forest. This definitely wasn't the Forbidden Forest, though. The Never-ending forest more like. Severus snorted at that thought.  
  
Harry's attention turned back to him. "What is it? What's so funny?" The other boy seemed eager to be let in on the joke.  
  
"Nothing." Severus muttered, doing his best to look serious and successfully ignore the curious boy sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing, huh? Yeah, right...you actually *laughed*!"  
  
"I most certainly did NOT!" Severus denied.  
  
Harry laughed and leaned over him. "Don't lie! I saw you - it's not like I'm gonna rat you out, y'know." He frowned to the other boy.  
  
"I don't care, I wasn't laughing."  
  
"Harry sighed and leaned back against a moss-covered stone. "Fine then, you DIDN'T laugh. Whatever you say."  
  
"Yes." Severus nodded, adamant to not let another smile conquer his mood.  
  
"But it was nice."  
  
"It was?" Severus was baffled.  
  
"Yeah.."The other boy stopped and smirked at him. "You just admitted it."  
  
It took a minute for Harry's comment to register in Severus' brain. You....just....admitted...  
  
"AGH! How dare you!" Severus growled.  
  
The other boy was asleep. How could he just fall asleep so fast? Severus had to wonder if he was faking it. Even if he wasn't, he shouldn't fall asleep like THAT in any case. Just one well placed finger he would find out if Harry was ticklish. For some reason, the temptation and want for revenge got the better of him and so he leaned close to the other boy and ran a finger lightly down Harry's side. The effect was just as he'd figured. Harry turned his side away from Severus' hand and started *giggling* uncontrollably. That only encouraged Severus more and soon he was trying to tickle Harry. Harry wasn't fast enough and soon he was doubled over laughing.  
  
"St...stop!" Harry just barely managed to gasp that out.  
  
"Stop what?" Severus stopped and placed his hands by his side, doing his best to look angelic and failing miserably.  
  
"Very funny." Harry muttered and Severus smirked.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to see how ticklish you are."  
  
"I assure you, I am not ticklish."  
  
"Wanna bet?" And with that Harry ran a finger up Severus' spine that caused him to shiver.  
  
"Stop that!" He growled, pulling away from Harry.  
  
Harry smirked and began to attack Severus' sides ruthlessly with his fingers. Soon the sallow boy was laughing so hard he had trouble breathing. After a short while, Harry finally took mercy on him and let up. "See? Now you know how it feels."  
  
Severus glowered at Harry.  
  
"Oh, I see, you've never been tickled before, is that it?" Harry's grin widened.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for such silly games, Potter." Severus spat out.  
  
"You started it." Harry pointed out.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled on them and the sounds of the birds suddenly seemed to increase. Harry's attention was caught by a particularly pretty red bird and he watched as it began to collect leaves from the ground. It hopped in front of Harry and stopped to look at him, seeming to consider him. "Hullo." He whispered softly to the bird, not wanting to frighten it away.  
  
The bird cocked its head to the side and now Severus was eyeing it too. The two boys stared. The bird stared back. Without warning. the bird hopped nimbly up on Harry's knee and peered closer at him. Harry didn't dare move. "I think it wants some of your hair, Potter."  
  
Harry jumped at Severus' voice and the bird took flight. "What? Why?" He watched, disappointed, as the bird flew up to its nest.  
  
"For its nest. Really, are you sure there's a brain somewheres in there?" He tapped Harry's forehead for emphasis.  
  
"Well, I didn't know. I mean..I do, but I wasn't...oh never mind." Harry frowned, his defence having gone bad.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Any common idiot would know, Potter."  
  
Harry swallowed back an acid retort that came to mind and settled on watching the bird and its mate fixing their nest. He sighed sadly and pondered what a normal life would be like. To have parents who cared for you, a home to go to, friends...well, Harry had friends. But the home wasn't quite what he'd wanted. The Dursleys weren't what he'd consider a good family to him and their home was good, but Harry simply couldn't look to it as home. Hogwarts was home for now, but that would probably disappear soon too. At least he could daydream about his perfectly happy family and home. He could be content to imagine his parents' warm hugs and sweet kisses, letting him know how much they loved him. He could imagine playing exploding snap and gobstones with Hermione and Ron like normal. Suddenly, things had become so lonely.  
  
These depressing feelings weren't new to Harry. He'd had them countless times before and usually his friends would make him feel better, but lately he couldn't keep them company. He was stuck with Severus Snape and he wasn't very comforting at all. Despite that, Harry found that the other boy wasn't as evil as he'd thought. A real git sometimes, yes, but not some evil Death Eater like he'd originally thought. He'd known Severus wasn't a Death Eater since the end of his fourth year, but he hadn't realized quite how brave the other was. Slytherins just never struck Harry as *brave*, but ever since their escape from Voldemort, Harry actually appreciated Severus. Now he felt bad for thinking such bad things of his Potions Master. Maybe they could learn to actually get along after all. They hadn't been too bad together since the beginning of the week.  
  
"We had better go now." Severus stood up and brushed his cloak off.  
  
Harry was slightly startled and glanced up. "Now?"  
  
"Yes. Now." Severus reached down and grabbed the other boy's arm, pulling him up as well. "We need to eat soon and then there's the game...plus I'm getting sick of your morose thoughts."  
  
"You saw?" Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment.  
  
"No. But I got the general feeling. I CAN'T see anything inside your head." Severus announced in tones dripping of sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, then...let's go." Harry mumbled as he walked past the other boy. He certainly didn't wish to share his feelings with anyone at the moment, least of all Severus.  
  
After a short while they had come across a small cluster of houses. Severus pushed Harry behind some bushes and ordered him to stay still while he went searching for something to get them back to Hogwarts. After what seemed like forever to Harry, Severus finally returned with a broomstick. It was an old Tinderblast broomstick, but Severus assured Harry that it could carry both of them to Hogwarts safely. Reluctantly, Harry clambered onto the broomstick, once again wrapping his arms around Severus as the broom rose into the air.  
  
"It's lucky that we found that small wizarding family's hut Otherwise we would have had to enchant a normal broom and that would take ages, expecially since I'm no pro at such things." Severus explained as they swept forward.  
  
1:45 p.m., Hogwarts Grounds,  
  
The Tinderblast landed rather gracefully next to Hagrid's hut and both very sore and tired boys fell off. Neither was thrilled at the prospect of riding another broom later on that night. Harry and Severus were curled up together when Hagrid found them outside his hut. He worried over Harry a great deal, ignoring Severus a bit. After he was fully sure Sverus hadn't harmed Harry in any way, he ushered both boys up the stairway to the entrance hall. The duo immediately set out for the kitchens where they informed the elves that they were *hungry* and would have nothing less than a miniature feast to themselves.  
  
After sating their hunger, they hurried to Dumbledore and explained the events. They were both surprised to see that Dumbledore had already known and had suspended Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle until the next year, holding them back a year and promising them that anything else close to those previous actions would warrant a full expulsion from Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't like threatening students with expulsion, but if he had to then he would take the necessary steps. He had to ensure Severus and Harry's safety after all. Even if neither actually KNEW how important their role in Voldemort's defeat would eventually be.  
  
  
  
(TBC. And here I stopped because...I'm a bit tired to think up much more. I had trouble keeping it non-slashy because I ended up reading Yami no Matsuei again u.u;; - that's enough implied slash/definite slash to make anyone have trouble. Anyways, sorry for the long time! I got sorta lazy and then again I was kinda busy. I hope to have the next Chapter up eventually...and with luck maybe it'll be longer (I think my chapters aren't long enough). As for the whole dream thing, it looks like it only connects thoughts, not images...actually I forgot all about the mind link. (Emmy---heh, I'm an idiot.) Maybe I'll do a sequel after the potion's worn off and make it slash. . hmmm.....) 


	10. Chapter 10

3:00 p.m., Saturday,  
  
The Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts.  
  
After a quick shower and change, Harry and Severus, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team stepped out onto the pitch. The roar of the crowd was amazing. The stands were all filled with students, although the Slytherin box seemed surprisingly subdued with the absence of Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors (and even a few Hufflepuffs) cheered loudly as Severus and Harry entered their view holding the Firebolt.  
  
Madam Hooch was already on the field, her eagle eyes tracing over the two teams before she mounted her broom and lifted up in the air. Harry could hear Lee Jordan commentating from the Teacher's box. "Welcome everybody to the first game of this season! I'm your commentator Lee Jordan and with me here is Professor MacGonagall! Professor, what do you think of this special event? This will actually be a first for quidditch history, won't it?"  
  
"I believe you are correct. This will be the first time in quidditch history that there will be two Seekers working for a single team."  
  
"Yes, and those two Seekers are Harry Potter of Gryffindor aided by Severus Snape of Slytherin! Everyone give them a big applause~! this is the first time we've had a Slytherin on our team."  
  
"Jordan--"  
  
"Right, right Professor! And the game should be starting any minute now..."  
  
Madam Hooch swept into the center of the pitch, placing herself between the two opposing teams. In her grasp was the quaffle and her silver whistle rested around her neck. "Everyone, mount your brooms now!" She watched silently as the teams mounted the brooms. "Kick off.." They were up in the air, circling around her when she picked up her whistle and blew on it, launching the quaffle into the air and kicking open the box to release the bludgers and snitch. After the snitch had flown around the players and disappeared over the field, Madam Hooch blew her whistle once again, signaling the start of the game.  
  
On its way down, Angelina caught the quaffle and began racing towards the other teams' goal posts with the Hufflepuff chasers in hot pursuit. Harry allowed a second to watch Angelina before concentrating on his own task - finding the snitch. He flew up above the others and began to search the field for the shiny golden ball. The Hufflepuff seeker didn't seem to be any closer to finding the snitch than they were, so Harry allowed himself to relax a bit, still searching across the field.  
  
"..Johnson SCORES! 10 - 0 Gryffindor..!"  
  
/Harry, there's a bludger coming in from your right./  
  
Harry just barely managed to dodge the bludger in time, despite the early warning.  
  
"Oooh! And Potter just barely dodged a speeding bludger...! Now Hall has the quaffle, he's racing for the Gryffindor goals - no! Wait! Bell is now in possession! Katie Bell has stolen the quaffle from Hall and is now charging back down the field! Go Katie!"  
  
/You need to be more prepared! That was too close./  
  
Harry bit his lip, he wanted to end this game fast. His gaze wandered over to the Hufflepuff goal posts where Katie Bell was now taking a shot. Suddenly, a flash of gold hovered around the space to the right of the goal posts. It was the snitch!  
  
"Bell takes aim....and she SCORES! 20 - 0, Gryffindor in the lead!"  
  
/Hang on, I see the snitch!/ Harry leaned forward and urged the broom on, vaguely feeling Severus' grip tighten. They were closer and now Harry could hear the shouts of the crowd urging him on.  
  
"Potter sees the snitch! It looks like MacMillan is being left in the dust on his Nimbus 2000!"  
  
/Hurry up, there's a bludger on our tail, Harry!/  
  
Harry leaned forward, taking both arms off the broom and grasped for the snitch...  
  
"AND THE GAME IS OVER!!!" Lee Jordan cried out over the cheers from the crowd. "170 - 0 GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" (Really, do you think Hufflepuff stood a chance?)  
  
Harry grinned as he clambered off of his broom with Severus. The crowd was now rushing out onto the field to meet them. Hermione and Ron rushed up to Harry and gave him a hug and Fred and George clapped the two boys on the back.  
  
"Too bad you can't always be on our team, Professor!" George teased Severus.  
  
Severus grumbled some reply that was lost in all the congratulations to himself and Harry. "Hey, Harry, Professor, I want to take a picture, ok?!" Colin Creevey, A third year student now, rushed up to the two and held out his camera.  
  
Harry gave a resigned sigh, seeing no escape and so he allowed Colin to pose them for a picture. Severus grumbled as Harry's arm was tossed over his shoulder by Colin and the two were squished together, the snitch still in tow. Finally the nosy little photographer backed off and took his picture. "Thanks!" He yelled over the crowd as he was pushed back by Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid picked up Harry and Severus easily and managed to carry them out of the crowd and back to the entrance hall. "Sorry 'bout that an' all. Dumbledore asked me ta make sure yeh din't get trampled or some such stuff." He grinned down at Harry and lightly patted his head affectionately before telling the boys goodbye and walking back towards his hut.  
  
"Good thing Albus thought about that. I was afraid those kids wouldn't leave us alone!" Severus growled.  
  
"What? Don't like crowds?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Why should I like crowds?" Severus pointed to himself. "Do I look like the type of person to like crowds?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe..."  
  
6:00 p.m., Saturday,  
  
Severus Snape's quarters,  
  
Harry was curled up in the bed with his favorite bunny, Fuu Fuu. After the game he had insisted on a nap and still hadn't woken up. Severus was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. He'd spent the time working on various potions for Poppy. The hospital was beginning to run low on medicine since he had been transformed. Despite popular belief, Poppy Pomfrey was a very stingy woman and if she had a perfectly fine source of medicine inside the castle then she would make use of it and refuse to order by delivery or make her own (she was not very good at making potions).  
  
Normally, Severus wouldn't be bothered by this. In fact, he usually took pride in the fact that he made all of the students' healing potions and various other medicines. In fact, the only thing Severus never made was Skele-gro. Not only was it illegal to duplicate Skele-gro, but the slimy substance reeked badly. Severus didn't desire having his dungeons stink of Skele-gro for weeks on end, so that was always where he drew the line. There was only so far a potions master would go!  
  
But now it was time for dinner and Severus had finished his last potion of the day. He wasn't particularly hungry, but Harry might need something to eat. Carefully, Severus crawled onto the bed and began to shake Harry lightly. The other boy tried to wave him away with an arm,. but Severus caught his wrist before he could accidentally hit him.  
  
"What..?" Was Harry's vague reply.  
  
"It's after 6:00, Harry. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No...'m not. I'm tired." Severus let got of Harry's wrist and watch him snuggle up against the bunny again.  
  
"Harry, are you sure? You've been sleeping all day..."  
  
"I'm sure." He mumbled sleepily as he pulled the covers up under his chin.  
  
Severus sighed and crawled under the covers as well. Dinner could wait, and he wasn't about to go off on his own. He shuddered at the thought of being accosted by the many strange students. Harry turned around in his covers and faced him. "I thought you were hungry?"  
  
"I wasn't hungry. I just thought you may be." He shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm? Are you worried about me?" Harry grinned.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and grumbled something before turning on his back and closing his eyes. Ignore him.  
  
"How can you sleep down here..?" The other boy's voice was a whine.  
  
"What do you mean?" He growled and opened his eyes to look at the other boy.  
  
"It's freezing cold." Without invitation, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus.  
  
"Erk! What are you doing?" Harry's hands and face were cold.  
  
"You're warm..." Harry mumbled sleepily.  
  
Severus sighed. It wasn't cold, but Harry didn't look to well. He might be sick, but rest would probably be best for him. Severus took the time to glare at Harry's sleeping form before wrapping his arms around the other boy. He'd just have to wait until Harry wakes up.  
  
(TBC. Sorry about the game. I really don't see how Hufflepuff could even stand a chance against Gryffindor without Cedric Diggory. Also, I only put in bits and pieces of what Lee Jordan was saying, so of course that wasn't the whole game, just the bits and pieces that were heard by Harry. As for Neville's parents, nope, that's no mistake, but I didn't mention it in this fanfic because it really wouldn't fit the mood. The fic in which they die is titled Devil's Gate and it's pretty much a gaiden/side story to this. It focuses on my version of Azkaban's past, Slytherin, and how the Lestranges escape from Azkaban to the death of the Longbottoms. It's a small series and not yet finished, but I haven't really decided whether or not I should actually post it. It's incredibly disturbing, but I probably will post it because it's a pretty good story. It's a really dark story and even I was surprised at how disturbing it turned out to be. Neville's reaction to his parents' deaths is featured in a one shot titled Black Letter - I *do* suggest this one. It's PG and it's actually rather sweet if a little sad and will have a lot to do with the sequel to this series. Wow, this is the longest comment section I've made in a while, next time I'll try not to ramble so much!) 


	11. Chapter 11

7:21 a.m., Sunday.  
  
Harry felt a familiar warmth around him, but when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. He was surrounded by a heavy darkness and he could hear breathing, but he couldn't locate the source. He blinked rapidly, trying to get accustomed to the dark, to maybe see his surroundings. It was no use, he couldn't see anything. He was beginning to feel trapped, a small wave of panic washed over him. He'd never felt this before except for the first time the Dursleys had locked him up in the cupboard under the stairs. He'd been very young then, probably about 3...he couldn't even remember what he'd done to make Uncle Vernon mad, but he was furious. Harry remembered being frightened as his angry uncle loomed over him and grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, dragging him to the cupboard and throwing him inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Harry had cried in the darkness. He'd cried his throat raw and fallen asleep wheezing, his nose stuffy.  
  
Harry shivered; this wasn't the same feeling, though. Then, he'd been cold and crying and he'd felt alone and vulnerable and scared. Somehow, it wasn't so scary and he didn't feel so alone. In fact he felt as if someone was protecting him...in this black, empty world...there was someone there. He knew it, but he couldn't see them, he could feel them - this person on the border of his consciousness.  
  
/Harry?/ He looked around, bewildered. The voice sounded so near, yet so far. It seemed familiar...  
  
/Who..?/  
  
/Harry. You have to wake up./ He was dreaming? He must be...otherwise this voice wouldn't be telling him to wake up.  
  
"Harry.." There it was again. This time he could hear the shifting of cloth too.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes. At first, all he could see was a black and green blur, but he could still feel that same warmth. He could feel someone's arms gently rubbing his back. He could hear that voice soothing him. For a minute, he wasn't fully sure where he was, then the past few events came back to him. Voldemort, Severus, the quidditch match, Hagrid..."Wh..?"  
  
"Here." Suddenly, everything jumped into focus as his glasses were placed on his face. Severus was leaning next to him, one arm still around him, stroking his back soothingly. "You had some sort of nightmare didn't you." Severus frowned at him.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "I was...remembering when I was three."  
  
"I see. If you'd get off my arm I could get us something to eat, you know. You still don't look well."  
  
Harry took a moment to glare at the other boy. Even now he's so insensitive! Harry sat up and searched amongst the blankets for Fuu Fuu until he finally found the bunny and pulled it into his arms. The other boy was already walking across the floor to his closet, searching for his robes.  
  
"Is there anything in particular that you want?" Severus asked as he pulled some clean robes over his head and smoothed out the wrinkles.  
  
"No." Harry sulked and lay back down, purposefully facing away from the other boy.  
  
"Hm. I'll just have to guess then. You will eat if I have to force it down your throat. You're not well and you should eat." Even now Severus sounded cold.  
  
Harry pulled Fuu Fuu tighter to him and muttered, "I don't care.".  
  
He waited until the door had shut to cry. He needed to cry, not because he was sad...although admittedly, he was sad. He was angry too. His life never ended up like it should. His parents were dead, he was raised by his uncaring aunt and uncle, he was friendless for most of his life, and now he was the target of Voldemort and stuck in a child's body. He didn't want Severus to see him cry. He simply wouldn't understand him even if it did matter to him. In a few minutes Harry returned to sleep once more.  
  
7:30 a.m., Sunday,  
  
The Kitchens,  
  
"What is it that Harry likes to eat?" Severus mused as he entered the kitchens. He had seen Harry eat enough times to probably have a good idea what the other boy would like, but in his current mood, who knew? Well, he did warn the other boy. "I need some poached eggs, toast, bacon, and kipper."  
  
The house elves quickly went to work getting the food together. In only a few minutes they handed him a tray full of breakfast foods. "Uh...would someone help me carry this to my chambers?"  
  
"Dobby will, sir!" One particularly cheerful house elf came up and took the tray, grinning widely. "Is Harry Potter still asleep sir? Dobby would like much to see him!"  
  
Severus was mildly annoyed by the cheerful elf, but allowed it to tag along. By the time they'd returned to his chambers, he felt like strangling the creature. Nothing should EVER be that happy. He opened the door and the elf dashed in, setting the tray carefully on the table and hopping onto the bed and onto Harry, successfully waking the other boy. Severus shut the door quickly to keep Harry's scream contained.  
  
"D...Dobby!" Harry was holding his chest, gasping for breath while the elf had fallen on its back, stunned. "Er..I'm sorry, Dobby!" Harry looked worried and tried to help the elf to sit up. "Are you okay?" He shot a glare at Severus that told him 'why didn't you wake me up first?'. Severus merely grinned.  
  
"Dobby is okay, Harry Potter!" The elf finally replied when it returned to its senses. "Dobby brought Harry food!"  
  
"Oh...that's...nice.." Harry said slowly, trying desperately not to let the disappointment show in his voice. He really didn't feel like eating now.  
  
"Yes, you should eat." Severus spoke up from his chair at the table. He already had some food piled on his plate.  
  
With a sigh, Harry forced himself out of the bed and walked over to the table, closely followed by Dobby. Dobby helped him into his seat before bidding him a good day and running out. Harry turned to the food and chose what he felt he could stand to eat, ignoring Severus' gaze. He wasn't about to acknowledge the other boy who was forcing him to wake up and eat when he didn't feel like it.  
  
"You shouldn't ignore someone for such a stupid reason."  
  
Harry set his jaw and glared at Severus. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Severus shrugged and took a bite of toast before replying. "It's for your own good."  
  
Harry slumped in his chair and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like thank you before eating his own toast. He'd have to remember this next time Severus tried to get him expelled from Hogwarts once things were back to normal. He'd probably deny it and go back to being a git. Harry was actually beginning to become attached to this boy although he'd much rather not admit any such thing.  
  
(TBC. Now to answer questions – first, to Tidmag: yes, I agree, the chapters are short (too short for my own liking, really.). The only reason for this is because I'm actually working on about ten other projects as well and when I sit down to right a chapter for this particular story my mind only goes so far before it stops and begins thinking up of something for another story. I had wanted to make this chapter longer, but it ended in such a way that I felt it would be rather awkward to start it up again. Now to Sherylyn: I've never actually been much of a Neville fan to be honest and the thought of writing about him never came to mind before I'd had the idea of killing his parents. As I was writing Black Letter, I thought a lot about Neville's personality and I had to do a bit of guess work too. After I had finished, I came to see Neville in a new light and I've found that I actually like him. Maybe it would be a nice thing to write about all characters that are easily dismissed at first to get to know them better and perhaps find that they're not so boring after all? As for what happened to Harry, he's just a little sick and he's having some difficulty with some inner feelings about several different things. I guess you could say everything is beginning to catch up to him and he's beginning to worry how things will be after he returns to normal. And finally, to luvharrypotter: yes, I'll keep wirting…er..I mean writing. ^.^;; there's still a few days left! And then you have the sequel to worry about…and I've already started on that. ) 


	12. Chapter 12

10:00 a.m., Monday,  
  
The Charms Corridor,  
  
Harry and Severus staring at each other from where they were seated in the hallway. A tick was clearly going off under Severus' right eye and Harry was looking agitated. Neville Longbottom was the first to reach the hallway on the way to class and stopped to watch them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Neville asked.  
  
Both boys turned their glares on him and Neville jumped back. They may be three year olds, but his memory of Professor Snape, the Potions Master, were still vividly clear. He wasn't going to risk getting a detention or points taken away even if Professor Snape wasn't in any shape to do such a thing.  
  
"Uh...I'll...just go..." Neville slipped out of the hallway and on to his class.  
  
"It's all your fault." Harry mumbled to the other boy.  
  
"That's the last time I ever bring you breakfast then. Figures that you wouldn't be appreciative, you spoiled brat." Severus growled.  
  
"Spoiled..?! Look who's talking!" Harry hissed.  
  
"I'm 36. I'm far from a spoiled brat." Severus seemed to sober up momentarily before resuming his glare.  
  
"It's not like I asked for you to bring me breakfast!"  
  
"I'm not listening..." Severus murmured before following Neville's path into the Charms classroom.  
  
Harry huffed before following the other boy. Severus had brought him breakfast once again this morning and had obviously brought things Harry didn't like. Harry was sure that he'd done it on purpose and had scolded him for it. Severus got angry at him and they had bickered all the way to the Charms Corridor before settling down in the hallway for a staring contest which Neville had ruined.  
  
Harry sat down next to Severus at their assigned table and began to pull out his Charms book, some paper, ink, and his quill. Severus watched with disinterest. After Harry had everything out on his desk and ready, he glanced up to watch the other students as they filed in. He was in time to see Ron and Hermione whispering and giggling to each other as they entered and took their seats a short ways away. Harry felt an unfamiliar stab of resentment, but pushed it back and turned to stare down at his blank sheets of parchment as he waited for Professor Flitwick.  
  
This hadn't gone unnoticed by Severus. He watched Harry's reaction carefully when his two friends had entered the room. He felt slightly agitated by their inconsideration of their now much younger friend. They hadn't even stopped to say hello to him. Well, that just goes to show that Gryffindors definitely aren't the most thoughtful bunch. He frowned as Harry's gaze focused on the blank sheets of paper and had to resist the urge to nudge him. Luckily, Professor Flitwick arrived before Severus could do anything to further agitate the other boy.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see that everyone's here!" Professor Flitwick squealed after taking role call. He seemed especially pleased to be teaching Severus once again. Harry had to stifle a giggle as Severus grumbled something not so nice under his breath.  
  
Most of the rest of the class seemed to be eyeing the tiny duo dubiously. Of course they all trusted Harry...for the most part, but Snape? No, none of the Gryffindors trusted Snape at all. The newest rumors to spread around made them even more wary. Rumors about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Of course, most of the students were fairly sure Severus Snape was a Death Eater.  
  
As they began their lesson, shrinking various objects that Flitwick assigned to them and then enlarging them back to their normal size again, Harry noticed that other students seem to be casting glances their way a bit much. "What do you think they're looking at us for?" He whispered to Severus as he leaned close as if to point out something to the other boy.  
  
"Probably whatever rumors there are about us." Snape mused.  
  
Harry looked stunned. "Rumors about *us*? Like...what kind of rumors?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "It's not like they'd actually tell me. Rumors are rarely told to the subjects of them." He smirked.  
  
Harry growled. "Fine, be that way."  
  
Severus turned his attention back to the pocket watch they were supposed to shrink. "A simple shrinking solution would suffice, but no, we have to perform this silly wand waving. There's not even a real reason for me to participate, but that ridiculous old fool..."  
  
"Professor Flitwick." Harry corrected him.  
  
"Yeah. He insists that I do it as well." Severus snarled as his attempt at shrinking the watch once again fails.  
  
"You're terrible." Harry commented as he managed to shrink the watch in one simple flick. "See?" With another flick it was back to normal. "Your turn." He grinned smugly.  
  
Parvati and Lavendar where seated near the back, watching the tiny duo. "I wonder how Harry can get along with him like that." Parvati whispered.  
  
"Look...Harry's actually laughing." Lavendar pointed out. "He looks like he actually enjoys being with Professor Snape."  
  
Parvati nodded in agreement. "He hardly ever laughed after last year...seeing him laugh now is a bit of a shock."  
  
"Oh, maybe they're in lo~ve!" Lavendar teased and giggled.  
  
"Oh, don't say such a disgusting thing!" Parvati screwed her face up in disgust. "That's just gross."  
  
"What is?" Ron and Hermione were watching Parvati and Lavendar. "What's so gross?" Hermione asked, but the look on her face showed that she knew what they were talking about and wasn't too pleased about it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. We didn't mean it as an insult to Harry...really." Parvati apologized and Lavendar nodded.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay." She looked away, but Ron kept casting glances at them.  
  
"You finally got it!" Harry grinned to Severus after he finished casting the last spell.  
  
"Yeah, after too many tries." Severus glowered at the watch and Harry laughed.  
  
1:30 p.m., Monday,  
  
The Stands, The Quidditch Pitch,  
  
Severus had managed to conjure up some popcorn after six tries, proving just how bad his charms skills really were. Harry giggled at his companion's frustration. "Well at least I know you're not perfect at everything." That earned him a raised eyebrow and Harry almost fell out of his chair at the look on Severus' face.  
  
Overhead, the Gryffindor team minus the Seeker was practicing for the next match - Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry had explained that he would skip today's practice since he was still small. George and Fred easily accepted his excuse and told him that he could watch and give them pointers. Instead, Harry was busy watching Severus' silly antics as he tried to conjure some popcorn for himself. Harry could have helped him, but he found it far too amusing. It was rare to see the Potions Master in such a predicament and he was lucky that they were alone in the Slytherin stands.  
  
"Obviously." Severus replied scathingly then began fussing at Harry for stealing his popcorn. The other boy simply tuned him out and turned his eyes skyward to watch the quidditch practice.  
  
Severus growled when he realized he was being ignored. He hated it whenever Harry did that and recently he'd been doing it a lot and even going so far as managing to close the mind link temporarily. Severus was glad that the mind link didn't entail more than words and vague feelings. He was sure he didn't want to see what junk littered Harry's impossible mind.  
  
"Angelina's having trouble with her new broom." Harry commented softly and Severus followed his gaze to the Gryffindor 7th year. Her broom was jerking every once in a while and Severus realized that her control of it wasn't as good as it should be.  
  
"Perhaps she should borrow a school broom." Severus replied. "She doesn't seem to be able to handle the speed of it."  
  
Harry shook his head. "This is her first time on it. I think she's just nervous." He turned and gave Severus a rare smile. "Weren't you nervous before the game too?"  
  
Severus simply nodded. He wasn't about to say anything even remotely nice to Harry after that fuss he'd made this morning. He was still a spoiled brat and Severus wasn't going to give in just because of one smile.  
  
/I heard that./ Harry grinned.  
  
/Shut up./ Severus frowned and crossed his arms. The mind link had been a bad idea.  
  
"What do we do?" Severus was startled by the slight note of panic in Harry's voice.  
  
"Do? About what?" Severus asked.  
  
"When we change back. We can't just be caught in the middle of the hall...that would be terribly embarrassing." Harry replied.  
  
Severus didn't even want to think of that. "Well, tonight we'll go to Dumbledore. The potion should wear off some time tomorrow afternoon, so it shouldn't be a real problem. We'll know what time it will wear off."  
  
Harry nodded and settled back in his seat, satisfied with Severus' answer.  
  
(TBC. Okay, the next chapter will be the last one and then I'll post the sequel. I have a beta for it, but I'd like to see if anyone else would be willing to volunteer to Beta for it before I post the first chapter. I still don't have a title for the story, so I need help with that (for some horrid reason, my mind keeps drawing a blank). I know the chapters for Purely Coincidental have been short, but I wanted to keep each chapter short and simple (for me, at least, it would become too long and boring.). However, the good news is that the sequel's chapters will definitely be much longer and it *will* be slash. I'm also sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been working on the sequel and I've *really* gotten into it. I also have two other unrelated series I'm working on and I've also found it difficult to pull away from the three. I'll try to have the last chapter ready soon enough, I promise!) 


	13. Chapter 13

6:00 p.m., Monday,  
  
Professor Dumbledore's Office.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the headmaster stared at the tiny duo in front of him over his half-moon glasses. The piercing gaze the headmaster was giving him was unnerving and it made Harry feel as if, perhaps, Professor Dumbledore could read minds. The thought numbed Harry. What would Dumbledore say if he knew how Harry was beginning to feel towards the Potions Master. Certainly this sudden fondness for the older man was not something Dumbledore would approve of.  
  
"I can understand your worries about the potion wearing off, Severus. I assure you, however, that I have the exact time it will wear off calculated and you will be safely away from prying eyes when the transformation occurs." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, his hands steepled as he did so.  
  
Severus nodded slowly. He was very relieved that he'd be saved the embarrassment of being seen naked in front of anyone else, especially Harry Potter. The embarrassment would be far too much. As a three year old, Severus was smaller than Harry was. He had always been extremely small for his age until he'd hit puberty. Unfortunately, puberty did nothing good for him as far as Severus was concerned. His hair was now perpetually greasy, he was tall and lanky, and his nose had grown much too large. He frowned. Severus wasn't so sure he wanted things back to normal anymore. Not only would he be the nasty Potions Master, but also Harry would definitely stay far away from him. Somehow, that hurt.  
  
"Is that all, Severus? Or is there something else that concerns you?" Dumbledore's worried gaze went from Severus to Harry.  
  
"No. That is all." Severus bit back an acid retort that came to mind as he slid off the chair.  
  
The two boys were escorted out of Dumbledore's office. Harry could feel the headmaster's eyes on their backs as they walked up the stairs to the hallway. He decided not to try to talk to Severus until after they arrived in his rooms. Unfortunately, Peeves arrived to detain the two.  
  
"Oh my, my, my! What do we have here? Two ickle-little kiddies?" Peeves burst into shrill laughter as he floated around Harry and Severus.  
  
"Shut up and go away, Peeves." Harry glared.  
  
"Go away?" Peeves grinned devilishly and his eyes narrowed. Harry knew something was wrong. "Not when.."  
  
"Peeves, if you don't leave now, I will have the Bloody Baron after you for weeks." Severus snarled venomously at the poltergeist.  
  
Peeves shrank back at the mention of the most feared ghost in Hogwarts. "Y..yes.." He whined before flinging himself through the closest wall.  
  
Harry glanced sideways at the other boy, who was now fuming. "Normally, he would have avoided me, but now he'll probably never stop." Severus' lip curled in disgust.  
  
"I doubt it." Harry said casually. "I mean...he's afraid of the Bloody Baron. With that as a threat, he'll never bother you."  
  
Severus snorted. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. I'll just have to cast some anti-ghost spells to keep the bugger out of my room."  
  
"Anti-ghost spell?" Harry looked puzzled. "There's such a thing?"  
  
Severus nodded and folded his hands. "Yes, many a witch and wizard use those spells when an unwanted ghost inhabits their homes. Sometimes, the Ministry of Magic will send a wizard in the guise of a "paranormal investigator" to muggle homes where a particularly bad ghost resides to cast anti-ghost spells. It doesn't get rid of the ghost, but it does put up a sort of barrier that repels them. They never come back again."  
  
Harry listened to Severus' speech with great interest. He'd never heard of anti-ghost spells before. "That sounds interesting."  
  
Severus grunted as they stopped in front of his chamber door. After a few minutes of tugging on the door, the tiny duo finally managed to enter the room. On the bedside table was a new tray of sandwiches, fruit, and two goblets filled with pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hrm. Dumbledore." Severus grumbled, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.  
  
"Quite thoughtful of him I think. I didn't realize how hungry I was 'til now." Harry murmured as he grabbed an apple.  
  
Soon, the two had eaten their fill and were ready for bed. As Severus was climbing under the bed sheets, a problem struck him. Dumbledore hadn't told them exactly when they were to change. He supposed that the headmaster had thought it all out, of course, and would guide them each to a private place where they could change separately. With this reassurance, Severus slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
6:30 a.m., Tuesday  
  
Severus' Chambers.  
  
Severus Snape woke up aching all over. He groaned to himself and sat up. Why was his back hurting so badly? He looked down at his hands and just barely managed to bite back a yelp of shock. He was back to normal. Now he could teach his classes and intimidate the students once more and now...  
  
He stopped. A lump formed in his throat as he turned to look at the naked body curled up against him. There were a lot of words that could be used to describe the sight Severus saw. None of which were very good for the Potions Master's sanity. Harry's slender form was just barely covered by the blankets. What had been his pajamas were now shreds that surrounded his body on the bed sheets, but certainly didn't obstruct the view.  
  
Severus managed to look away and found that some fresh clothes were lying folded on the foot of the bed. He quickly grabbed the clothes and dashed into the bathroom to change. After he'd finished, he walked back to the bed. Harry was still asleep, but now he was hugging a pillow tightly. With a flick of his wand, Severus managed to remove the shredded clothes that littered the bed before hurrying out to his office.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry Potter woke up alone and unclothed. At first he was afraid of what had happened while he was asleep. Severus was missing and he didn't seem to be in the bathroom. Harry's fears were swept away when he saw his clothes folded at the foot of the bed. A piece of folded parchment rested over the neatly folded garments. Harry reached over the bed and pulled the garments and the note to him. He leaned over and snatched his glasses off of the nightstand and put them on.  
  
The note was from Severus. Of course, the man didn't mention the fact that Harry was currently nude. He simply said that the transformation must have occurred that morning while they were both asleep. Harry felt relieved that nothing bad had happened to Severus, but he was slightly disappointed by the note. It only had two sentences and Severus' initials. No "Dear Harry" or "Goodbye" or even a "See you soon". Of course Harry wasn't sure what he'd expected from the other man, it was Snape after all. And so Harry assumed this meant for him to get out of Severus' chambers ASAP. With a frustrated sigh, Harry quickly pulled on the clothes and grabbed his wand before hurrying out to Gryffindor Tower. The Potions Master probably wouldn't want to be near him anymore and so Harry wasn't so sure what to do. He was so lost in his depressing thoughts, that he didn't see the coal black eyes watching him from the end of the hall.  
  
Severus had partially wanted to return in time to wake Harry up, but was partially glad that the boy had already woken up and dressed. It would have been more awkward than it probably would be if that had happened. Plus, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the situation. Back in the room, he'd looked the nude young boy over, as if he were the most tempting morsel and that was never a good thing. So eventually, Severus chose to write a short and simple note and retreated to his office. Now he simply wasn't sure how good of an idea that had been.  
  
Returning to his room, Severus immediately noticed Harry's bunny peeking out from the tangle of bed sheets. Then, on the bedside table, he saw a note that read: "To S.S.". He strode over to the table and picked up the letter and unfolded it.  
  
"Dear Severus,  
  
I'm sorry to leave so suddenly. I wasn't sure whether you wanted me out right away or not. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay with you and get to know you better. I know you probably don't appreciate that, and you'll probably want nothing to do with me after this but it's true.  
  
Harry"  
  
Severus stared at the parchment for a while before a slight smile crept over his features. It was just like Harry to write such a note. He replaced the note on the table and quickly left the room. He'd have to hurry and catch up on all the Potions homework.  
  
(The End. To be continued in the sequel! ^.^ Thank you all for all of the reviews and for reading through this (badly written) little jumble of pre- slash. It's definitely not my best work, but I do like it. I hope you all enjoy the sequel as much as this one if not more - the sequel is titled Lurid (for lack of any better idea....I was beginning to get terribly desperate there, even using some strange word that had nothing to do with the story looked good for a moment there. I was really frustrated with my lack of ideas. Lurid Warning - the first four chapters of the sequel will be PG-13, but later on it'll get NC-17 for a bit of violence (Voldemort) and you can guess what all else. I'll have it up shortly thanks to the help of my Beta Readers ^.^ thanks!) 


End file.
